


Единственно возможный

by lady_almi



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Дверь открывается тихо, и Ньютон знает, кого увидит там. Германн стоит, привалившись к стене, опираясь на трость. Его не узнать: он кажется старше себя, старше Ньюта, старше целого мира. А в глазах замерла невыплесканным морем боль. Заледенела непролитым дождем печаль. И только в глубине — вспышкой среди мрака, маяком на скалах, свечой на окне во время пурги — любовь.
Kudos: 2





	Единственно возможный

**Author's Note:**

> Открываю фабрику битого хрусталя и в этом фандоме. 
> 
> Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все было так, как это происходит в фанфиках со счастливыми концами: все хорошо, все живы, а хозяева кайдзю побеждены и изгнаны из головы Ньюта. К несчастью, я знаю, что так быть не могло.

_Я знаю, в последний миг  
Он сможет меня укрыть.  
Смотри, мой холодный мир! _

_Власти твоей нет надо мной,  
Нет подо мной ада –   
Небо грядет в пении труб.  
В чистый огонь вниз головой,   
Если так надо –   
Власти твоей нет надо мной._

("Власти твоей нет надо мной", Немного нервно)

***

Есть те, кто быстрее пуль. И есть то, что страшнее смерти. Есть то, что сильнее страха. 

Ньютон окован проводами, привязан эластичными бинтами к койке, запутан голосами в голове. Это страшно — знать, что не принадлежишь себе. Это тяжело — знать, что убил. Это больно, до кровавых следов на ладонях в минуты зыбкого спокойствия — не иметь права на прощение, не иметь возможности для прощания. 

Ньютон смотрит в потолок и не видит ничего, кроме трещин. _«Это похоже на Разлом»_ , — думает он. Голоса издевательски смеются, подначивают: _«Это твоя жизнь, мальчик. Это твоя судьба, мальчик. Это — твоя боль»._

Дверь открывается тихо, и Ньютон знает, кого увидит там. Германн стоит, привалившись к стене, опираясь на трость. Его не узнать: он кажется старше себя, старше Ньюта, старше целого мира. А в глазах замерла невыплесканным морем боль. Заледенела непролитым дождем печаль. И только в глубине — вспышкой среди мрака, маяком на скалах, свечой на окне во время пурги — любовь. 

Ньютон смотрит и не видит; голоса в голове молчат. Германн подходит медленно — боль в ноге терзает его волком, попавшим в капкан. Садится на край кровати, не говоря ни слова, берет за руку. Глядит на иссохшую ладонь, на запястье, украшенное татуировками, на плечо, закрытое больничной рубахой. 

— Как же так получилось? — спрашивает Германн. Ньютон не знает ответа, и молчит — страшно, долго, безнадежно. 

Германн смотрит, Германн слушает. Произносит: 

— Если... если я смогу помочь, — чем угодно, — скажи. Я сделаю, — и уходит, не оборачиваясь. 

Ньютон знает, что ему больно. Голоса в голове радуются: _«Посмотри, как он мучается. Посмотри, во что он превратился. Посмотри, это ты виноват»._

***

Время тянется, свиваясь жгутом. 

— Слушайте, — говорит Ньютон в пустоту палаты, — слушайте, — повторяет он, зная, что все записывается. — Есть единственный способ остановить меня, остановить _их_.

Где-то в рубке наблюдения задыхается Германн.

— Эвтаназия, — шепчет он побелевшими губами. 

— Инъекция этаминала натрия, — продолжает Ньютон. Он замолкает на несколько секунд, на лице его отражается напряжение, которое выше человеческих сил. — Пожалуйста, — просит он. — Пусть это сделает Германн. Ты обещал, — добавляет он.

— Завтра. На рассвете, — роняет в рацию маршал Пентекост. — Передайте приказ медикам. — Зачем-то объясняет: — Они приготовят все необходимое.

***

Германна никто не спрашивает, никому не интересно, что он думает. И Германн молчит, сдерживая крик. Закрывает глаза, пряча слезы, сжимает губы. _«Ты обещал, — говорит он себе. — Ты должен, — убеждает он»._

— Я не могу, — шепчет он доске, исписанной формулами. 

— Я не могу! — кричит он в дверь лаборатории.

— Я готов, — отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос Пентекоста.

***

Ньютон улыбается, когда Германн открывает дверь. Оба они смертельно устали, оба они столько пережили, что хватило бы на тысячу сказок и миллион легенд.

— Хорошо, — говорит Германн. — Здесь, — он скашивает глаза на чемоданчик в своей руке, — шприц со смертельной дозой, — Ньютон бледнеет, но все еще пытается держаться. Улыбка превращается в гримасу. — Может быть, тебе что-нибудь нужно? 

Германн знает, что голос не дрожит, что он выглядит спокойным. Ньютон знает, что ему страшно.

— Обними меня, — просит он. — И... закончим с этим поскорее. Я не смогу их долго сдерживать. 

Германн ставит чемоданчик на кресло, прислоняет трость к подлокотнику. Тянет длинные руки, обхватывает Ньютона поперек груди, баюкает как ребенка. Тот всхлипывает в его объятиях, бьется выброшенной на берег рыбкой, всхлипывает: 

— Я боюсь.

— Я знаю. Я — тоже, — Германн гладит Ньютона по спине, и — боится отпустить. — Я буду с тобой до конца.

— Я верю.

Молчание повисает в палате, чуть слышно отсчитывают мгновения наручные часы. 

— Пора,— говорит Ньютон.

— Я не уйду, пока все это не закончится, — отвечает Германн.

Он открывает чемоданчик, достает шприц. _«Руки не дрожат»_ , — отмечает он с удивлением. 

— Давай, — просит Ньютон. — У нас будет потом пять минут, чтобы попрощаться. 

— Хорошо.

Укол он делает быстро, умело. Ньютон стискивает зубы: голоса в голове начинают чего-то требовать, но он не отвечает им. 

— Вот и все, — говорит Германн обреченно, словно приговоренный. 

— Возьми меня за руку, — умоляет Ньютон. Смотрит ласково. — Пожалуйста, не плачь обо мне. 

— Не буду, идиот ты этакий, — пытается шутить Германн. 

Ньютон гладит его ладонь. Пальцы дрожат, сердце бьется медленнее. 

— Я... — начинает Германн, — Мне жаль, что так вышло. Как ты?.. — смотрит с надеждой.

— Мне не больно. Прости, — говорит Ньютон, и голос его ломается. — За все — прости. 

Он закрывает глаза, чтобы никогда не проснуться. 

— Ты... — Дыхание вырывается короткими всхлипами, — Был лучшим...другом. Спаси...бо, — он кашляет надрывно, надсаживая горло. — Я тебя... — И замолкает навсегда. 

— Вот и все.

Германн держит чужую руку, пока не перестает чувствовать пульс. Затем встает спокойный и холодный. Наклоняется, приникает к чужому лбу коротким прощальным поцелуем. Берет трость, хромая выходит из палаты, ставшей камерой. За ее стенами кипит жизнь, и только Германн здесь — чужой, лишний, никому больше не нужный. 

_«Есть то, что сильнее страха,_ — думает он. — _И нет ничего, кроме любви»_.


End file.
